Distress
by misspatronum
Summary: "Fique aqui e cuide do nosso filho." Foram essas as últimas palavras de Remo para mim antes de ele aparatar para Hogwarts. Oneshot


Aflição.

Aflição era o que eu estava sentindo.

"Fique aqui e cuide do nosso filho."

Foram essas as últimas palavras de Remo para mim antes de ele aparatar para Hogwarts.

Minha mente estava bagunçada, meus pensamentos zuniam incomodamente.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Alguém da Ordem nos mandou um patrono, pouco antes das oito da noite, avisando que Hogwarts estava sendo sitiada por Comensais da Morte, e que estavam precisando de reforços.

Eu quis ir para Hogwarts, queria muito combater também. Mas Aluado ma mandou ficar aqui e disse que ficaria bem.

Isso me deixou tão indignada! Como ele poderia saber que ficaria bem? E se algo acontecesse? E se...

Não consegui completar meus pensamentos, eu estava aflita de mais.

O silêncio nesse quarto estava me deixando louca.

Minha imaginação ia e vinha; ora eu entrava em desespero, ora me acalmava. Olhava sempre para o relógio. Passaram poucos minutos desde que Remo saiu.

Eu me sentei na cama, me sentindo impotente. Respirava com dificuldade.

Por fim, não suportei mais ficar ali sem fazer nada, sem saber de nada. Queria desesperadamente fazer parte da ação.

Remo poderia estar precisando de mim e... Ah! Que ideia idiota, Tonks! Você é uma estabanada e corre o risco de tropeçar alguma coisa e se matar!

Mas, mesmo assim, eu tenho que ir!

Trêmula, me troquei e apanhei minha varinha. Calma, se acalma. Remo é um grande bruxo, nada vai acontecer com ele, nada...

Peguei Teddy do berço, olhei bem para ele. Como se fosse a última vez.

Não... Não será a última vez! Tire essas coisas da cabeça, Tonks!

Teddy estava com os cabelos azul-turquesa e dormia em sono solto.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, querido – murmurei para não acordá-lo – Em breve isso vai acabar.

Eu o aninhei em meu peito e aparatei.

Quando abri os olhos estava na soleira da porta da casa da minha mãe. Bati na porta, na verdade, eu a esmurrei.

– Dora? – surpreendeu-se minha mãe ao abrir a porta – O que faz aq...?

– Fique com Teddy para mim, por favor – disse rapidamente, passando-o para os braços dela – Hogwarts está sendo atacada!

– Sim, eu sei! – replicou ela tomando o neto nos braços. – Mas não me diga que você está indo para lá!

– Eu preciso ir, mãe! Remo está lá! – falei. Fiquei surpresa com o tom agoniado e suplicante em minha voz.

Ela olhou-me por um tempo, como se quisesse me contradizer. Mas disse por fim:

– Pelo amor de Deus, Dora, tome cuidado.

Inclinei-me e dei um beijo nela.

– Eu tomarei.

Afastei-me da porta e aparatei. Eu tinha o Cabeça de Javali em mente, já que o patrono disse que o lugar mais seguro para se entrar em Hogwarts era o pub.

Ao desaparatar no estabelecimento sujo e empoeirado, vi que ele estava quase vazio, exceto por um velho de olhos azuis penetrantes, com barba grisalha e espessa e uma senhora com um enorme chapéu feio e roído por traças.

– Mais uma não! – resmungou o velho me olhando irritado.

– Oras, Aberforth! Quanto mais, melhor! – ralhou a velha de chapéu. – Você veio participar da batalha, suponho!

Aquiesci com a cabeça.

– Ah, que seja então! – replicou Aberforth – Parece que nenhum bruxo na Grã-Bretanha tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje à noite, a não ser participar dessa tal batalha! Vi mais bruxos hoje do que já vi minha vida toda!

E ainda resmungando ele se dirigiu para a escada e fez um sinal para nós o seguirmos.

A escada dava em uma sala de visitas pequena. Aberforth seguiu para a lareira, em cima da qual tinha um grande quadro de uma moça loura, e girou esse mesmo quadro pra frente, revelando uma passagem.

– Está aí – ele apontou para a trilha – Esse túnel vai dar diretamente em Hogwarts, entrem nele – finalizou brevemente.

– E você não vai? – quis saber a velhota.

– Pra que eu iria? – retrucou Aberforth, percebi que ele não era um homem muito educado – Não, eu não quero morrer numa guerra idiota.

Porém ele olhou pensativo para a passagem com se estivesse pensando em ir. Depois nos deu as costas e entrou num outro aposento ao lado.

Com certa dificuldade, me guindei sobre a lareira e entrei na passagem, depois me virei e ajudei a velha senhora a subir também.

Ela ajeitou as vestes e pareceu estar um tanto animada.

– Sou Augusta Longbottom e você?

– Lupin, Dora Lupin, mas todos me chamam de Tonks – respondi enquando procurava a minha varinha. – Lumus!

Eu fui à frente, mas a Sra Longbottom disse subitamente:

– Acho melhor eu fechar a passagem. Afinal, Aberforth não está mais lá.

Ela apontou a varinha pra as costas do quadro e disse confiante:

– Colloportus!

Um "clique" ecoou do quadro.

– Vamos! Meu neto, Neville, já deve estar batalhando – disse ela impaciente.

O túnel parecia interminável. Meu coração batia descompassado e parecia estar mais alto que de costume. Por todo o caminho, a Sra Longbottom falou do neto, com evidente satisfação na voz. "Neville isso... Neville aquilo..." e eu só fiz concordar, torcendo para que Remo estivesse bem.

Finalmente, depois de uma curva, avistamos outro quadro como o que havia no Cabeça de Javali.

Ao descemos do quadro nos deparamos com uma sala cheia de redes de dormir, aparentemente vazia.

Relanceei o lugar e vi Gina Weasley, que estava andando impaciente de um lado para o outro.

– Tonks! – gritou a ruiva correndo em nossa direção.

– Oi Gina, onde estão todos? – perguntei sentindo que meu coração ainda martelava fortemente.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram na sala.

– Ah, Potter – disse a senhora Longbottom, aparentemente aliviada. – Você pode nos por a par do que está acontecendo.

– Estão todos o.k.? – Gina e eu perguntamos em uníssono.

– Até onde sabemos – respondeu Harry – Ainda tem gente indo para o Cabeça de Javali?

– Fui a última a atravessá-la – respondeu a Sra Longbottom prontamente. – Lacrei-a, acho insensato mantê-la aberta agora que Aberforth deixou o bar. Você viu meu neto?

– Está lutando – disse Harry.

– Certamente – disse Augusta orgulhosa – com licença, preciso ir ajudá-lo.

Ela saiu rapidamente. Harry se virou para mim.

– Pensei que estivesse com Teddy, na casa da sua mãe.

– Não aguentei ficar sem saber... Minha mãe cuidara dele... você viu Remo?

– Ele estava planejando levar um grupo de combatentes para os jardins.

Os jardins.

Corri mais o rápido que pude. Talvez ele esteja bem...

Não seja boba Tonks! Claro que ele está bem!

Ele tem que estar bem...

– Tonks espera!

Eu olhei e vi que Gina me seguia.

Da janela com vidros quebrados, vi varias faíscas vindas de Comensais da Morte lá embaixo.

Miramos nas pessoas encapuzadas e disparamos feitiços. Havia um gigante do lado de fora gritando "HAGGER!" e parecia estar muito insatisfeito.

No meio da confusão que o gigante causava lá embaixo, Gina acertou um grupo de Comensais.

– Boa menina! – gritou Aberforth, que apareceu atrás de nós.

Aberforth viera, afinal.

– Você viu o Remo? – indaguei para ele.

O nervosismo ainda estava presente em minha voz, assim como o desespero e a agonia.

– Estava duelando com Dalohov – respondeu Aberforth. – Depois não o vi mais.

Senti um aperto indescritível no peito.

– Tonks, tenho certeza que ele está o.k. – disse Gina tentando me acalmar.

Mas me acalmar estava fora de cogitação, precisava achar Remo e lutar ao lado dele.

Mais uma vez sai correndo pelos corredores. Por onde passava, via como Hogwarts estava ficando destruída. Passava por vários combatentes, mas nenhum deles era Lupin. Sempre que via algum Comensal, eu disparava feitiços, mas continuava correndo.

No meio de toda aquela confusão acabei achando Aluado em uma sala de aula destruida.

Ele e Antonio Dalohov ainda travavam duelo. Choviam faíscas entre os dois. Ambos atiravam feitiços a torto e a direito em meio às carteiras e cadeiras explodidas.

Lupin acertou Antonio, que foi jogado para trás. Aliviada eu corri até ele e o abracei.

– Pensei... Pensei que você... – minha voz estava falha, como se eu não a estivesse usando por meses.

– Acalme-se... eu estou bem – ciciou Remo me abraçando também.

– Você o matou? – murmurei em seu peito.

– Eu não sei, lancei tantos feitos que não sei se o matei ou se o paralisei.

A voz dele estava rouca.

– Dora, eu achei que tinha pedido para você ficar – disse Remo severo.

– Eu estava muito aflita Remo! Não suportei ficar sem fazer nada...

– Tudo bem, agora ouça, você já viu que eu estou bem, não é? Agora volte! Você tem que voltar!

– Não! – respondi soltando-o – eu vou ficar e lutar.

– Dora, me escute ao menos dessa vez! Eu não quero te perder...

– Olha só que cena tocante! – disse uma voz arrogante que me arrepiou a nunca – Adorável!

Belatriz Lestrange estava olhando para nós, sorrindo ironicamente.

– Eu acho melhor isso ter sido uma despedida porque vocês irão morrer agora – informou ela com a voz suave e cheia de prazer.

Remo se colocou a minha frente, a varinha em riste. Mas ante que ele pudesse atacar Belatriz, um jato de luz verde o atingiu no estomago. E ele tombou na minha frente.

– NÃO! – minha voz ecoou acima do barulho da guerra.

Antonio Dalohov entrou em meu campo de visão. Ele sorria, sorria de escárnio. Um maldito sorriso em seu rosto torto mostrava o quanto estava satisfeito em matar Lupin. Ele estava sendo acompanhado em sua risada por Belatriz.

– Antonio! – surpreendeu-se Bela, animada – De onde você veio?

– O lobisomem tinha me atacado – respondeu ele com sua voz grossa – Mas acho que não foi capaz de me matar, o idiota – ele limpou o rosto e voltou a rir.

Meus olhos arderam de lágrimas e todas elas choveram em Remo. Eu me senti sem chão, sem esperanças. Tudo acabou... Acabou...

Meus joelhos fraquejaram e eu caí ao lado dele.

– Remo... Não...

Belatriz se deleitou da minha dor e gargalhou mais alto.

– O lobisomem Lupin morreu! – riu ela com sua voz aguda e debochada. – O que você vai fazer agora, Aberração?

Tenho que trazê-lo de volta, tem que ter alguma coisa...

Mas me lembrei de uma aula num passado distante, em que Flitwick dissera que nenhum feitiço revive os mortos.

Ergui os olhos para os Comensais a minha frente, Dalohov já apontava a varinha para mim, todavia Belatriz o impediu.

– Não idiota! A mestiça é minha! – gritou ela, veneno escorria de suas palavras. – Isso é coisa de família, não é sobrinha?

Dalohov hesitou um segundo, mas saiu dali, ileso.

– Agora, sua mestiça sórdida, é a sua vez! – cantarolou Belatriz. – Eu vou limpar a família dos Black de uma vez por todas!

Por um breve momento desejei morrer. Eu iria estar junto de Remo... E meu pai, Teddy...

– E depois – continuou Bela andando de um lado para o outro, sem pressa – Só restará minha querida irmãzinha, Andrômeda, e o filhote do lobisomem. Mas eu acabarei com eles rapidamente, assim como acabarei com você.

Eu não vou morrer. Meu filho precisa de mim...

O bebe gordinho de cabelos azuis que está com minha mãe agora, graças a Deus, protegido, precisa de mim... Que eu lute, lute por um lugar melhor para ele!

Eu abaixei a cabeça no segundo em que a Maldição da Morte voava sobre mim. Levantei-me rapidamente e contra-ataquei.

Eu ataquei Belatriz continuamente, mas ela se livrava facilmente dos meus feitiços. Ela ria de mim e disparava raios verdes sem parar.

As lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos, deixando-os embaçados. Eu estava me cansando e Belatriz notou isso e investia cada vez mais.

Comecei a usar os objetos na sala para me defender, jogando livros e atirando as carteiras, mas Belatriz se livrava de tudo com simples acenos de varinha. Súbito eu ouvi um guincho de vitória vindo dela, quase no mesmo instante em que senti um choque no ombro esquerdo.

Primeiro eu não acreditei que ela tinha me atingido. Depois eu fui perdendo o foco, minha visão sumiu aos poucos. Meu corpo foi ficando fraco, estava sendo puxada para baixo até que eu caí sobre Remo. O som da guerra se dissipou, como se alguém tivesse diminuído o volume. A gargalhada de Belatriz foi se tornado um eco até não existir mais.

Por fim, só ouvi os últimos batimentos do meu coração.

Lento e vacilante.

Tum-tum.

Cada vez mais lento.

Engraçado, não estava doendo.

Eu tentei Teddy... Meu amor eu tentei.

Uma derradeira lágrima despencou de meu olho...

Tum-tum.

Eu te amo Remo.

Meu coração silenciou. Não ouvi mais nada.


End file.
